Infinite
by bookinfinities
Summary: Hazel Grace Lancaster is torn apart after her star crossed lover, Augustus Waters, passes away from his cancer. Was this the end to their love story ... or was it the beginning of their new infinity? • DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JOHN GREEN DOES. I HAVE JUST CREATED THE PLOT, AND NOTHING MORE.
1. Chapter 1

I got up at 5 A.M. It happened again. I had a dream about him; about Gus. It was so

vivid. We were in his bedroom, rereading passages from _An Imperial Affliction_. Every time

I read something, I would rant about how ridiculously addicting the book was. He would

smile his crooked smile, and look at me. He wouldn't say a word. He just stared in awe as

I went on and on. I would stop, and realize my rant was pointless. I looked back at him in

embarrassment. He would smile again, and lean in to kiss me. Then, the dream ended.

Every night, I had a dream about a memory of him. One night, I dreamt of the first time I

met Augustus. We were in the Literal Heart of Jesus, and Patrick was going on about his

tragic story. Then, the dream would skip to Augustus mysteriously saying, "I fear

oblivion." Then, the dream ended.

These dreams were a blessing and a curse. Through them, I could relive our hopelessly

romantic love story. But when I'd wake up, I'd have to face reality. He is gone.

It had only been two months since Gus had died. I never came out of the house. I didn't

bother to keep up with school. I purposely missed the ongoing marathons of ANTM. I

spent hours rereading the last letters Gus had written to Peter Van Houten. Gus loved me

so much, and now he's gone. What else am I supposed to do? I shut myself out from the

treacherous world I live in, and my parents try their best to cope with my new behavior.

They are always worried about me. I wasn't eating enough, and I always felt like crap. I

kept telling myself, "You're okay," but it only made it worse. Augustus wasn't there to tell

me, "okay."

On Saturday morning, I woke up to the pouring rain pounding on my window. That night I

had dreamt of the plane ride with Gus to Amsterdam. I was reciting a poem he had asked

me to say. I finished quietly, whispering only to him. He looked at me with his crooked

smile, and said, "I'm in love with you." I made myself wake up. I regretted my actions

that followed his that day. I didn't want to relive that moment.

I shuffled into the kitchen wearing the same outfit I was wearing two days ago. I put a

waffle into the toaster and waited. I told myself I needed to eat something. Then, I heard

a knock at the door. I stood up to answer it, despite my haggard appearance. There was

no one I needed to impress anymore. I opened the door to a crooked smile.

It was Augustus Waters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I nearly fainted but Gus swooped in and caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Hazel Grace, I thought you would be happier to see me," Augustus said.

I couldn't comprehend the thoughts going through my head, so I said it all at

once. "You're dead. I spoke at your funeral. You're dead. I spent months

coping without you! You're dead! Why are you here? Have I gone insane? I've

gone mad." I was so confused, angry, and scared. He was dressed in a white

t-shirt and white sweatpants. I've never seen him wear white. He looked

healthier and full of life. But, he was still the same Augustus Waters that I

lost.

"You're okay. We're both okay," Gus replied.

"This doesn't make any sense..." I argued.

"Hazel Grace, step outside with me please."

I did what he asked. It's the least I could do for being so negative. I stepped

outside. The light from the sun was brighter than ever. I don't know if it just

seemed that way because I hadn't come out of the house in weeks. It seemed

quieter than usual. No one was around walking their dog or playing in the

streets. I looked down at myself, and somehow I had changed into all white

just like Gus.

"Do you understand now Hazel Grace?" Augustus said.

I understood now. I wasn't insane ... I was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I, Hazel Grace Lancaster, died in my sleep on Saturday, September 27th, at 3

A.M.; two days before my seventeenth birthday. I died without saying goodbye

to my parents, Isaac, or my support group. I died mourning for my beloved

Augustus. The last words I spoke were, "I'm okay. Goodnight. I love you."

My name would soon be added onto the list of people who died in our support

group; I'll be written right next to Augustus, where I was meant to be.

I looked up at Gus. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't find the will to. Was it even

possible to cry in the afterlife?

The afterlife. Life after death. Death. My life on Earth was over.

Gus held me in his arms. We stood in there in completely silence. Nobody else

was around but us. Silence was one of the scariest parts of being dead. I spoke

just to hear my own voice. "I love you."

Gus smiled. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

He brought me to the cherry blossom trees at the end of my neighborhood.

Before, they looked practically dead. Now, they were enhanced with shades of

pink and white. The velvety petals fell down one by one; drifting slowly down,

then falling all at once.

Gus reached out for my hand. "Hazel Grace. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm

sorry this happened to us. No matter what, I will never forget our little infinity

on Earth. I love you. Today is a new day. We can live the life we were supposed

to have. Today is the start of our new infinity. This time, it truly will be infinite."

He got down on one knee and smiled his crooked smile. "Hazel Grace Lancaster

… will you marry me?"

Crying was possible in the afterlife. With tears streaming down both of our faces

I said, "Yes Augustus Waters. It would be a privilege to be married to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come follow me. I have something I want you to see," Gus said.

I willingly followed. We walked for about 10 minutes before I asked where we were going.

"You'll see," he said with a grin. I stopped to kiss him, and let him lead me.

Another 10 minutes later, we arrived at the graveyard where we buried Gus. His

smile had faded as we walked near his grave. "I know this is hard, Hazel Grace.

But there's something I'd like you to know," Gus said, now teary eyed.

We arrived to where I imagined we were going. A ceremony was being held

near Gus' grave. Everyone dressed in black sat under a canopy sobbing, but

staying mostly quiet. Gus led me to that dreary ceremony.

We found two empty seats in the back row. No one suspected us, for we were

nothing but shadows. I was still unsure about why we were here. I looked

around for a reason. Suddenly, Isaac was at the front of the crowd asking

everyone to sit down. As everyone sat down, I saw the distraught face of my

mother, and I realized where we were. Gus lead me to the front, where the

casket was still open from viewing.

There I lay, pale, dressed in the dress I wore to our date in Amsterdam. I was

still wearing my Chuck Taylors (something I had insisted to be buried with).

There was the hole, right next to Augustus Waters' grave. It was perfect. Just

how I wanted it to be, and I was lucky enough to see. Gus sat us back down,

and directed my attention to Isaac. He cleared his throat, and I put my head on

Gus's shoulder and waited for Isaac to stop crying.


End file.
